


As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

by satisfaction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So yeah, and i had feels, don't have high expectations, i got bored okay, so I wrote this, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this is my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfaction/pseuds/satisfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets two surprises at Jay and Dan's wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

The wedding was nothing short of perfect. Visions of pale dresses and dark tuxedos filled the aisles as family and friends gathered on a beautiful Sunday to watch as Jay and Dan get married. The venue was serene, the flowers were gorgeous, and the bride was absolutely stunning. It was perfect, Harry admits, it's just. He wishes there weren't so many cameras around.

“We'll be okay,” Louis had said before he was scheduled to join his sisters and mother for pre-ceremony pictures. “There won't be any paparazzi at the reception, although we might not be able to trust the _entire_ wedding party, so we might have to keep a safe distance from each other just to be safe.”

Harry sighed. He just wanted to be able to spend his time at his future-mother-in-law's wedding with his boyfriend without having to worry about getting caught by paparazzi or any nosy wedding guests. He supposes that Louis is right though; they will be okay, they always are.

The reception was as lovely as the actual ceremony. Harry was glad to be out of the sun for the first time since he got ready with Louis that morning. Instead of being a party pooper because he couldn't be seen too close with Louis, Harry decided to make the most out of this reception by dancing with the fellow guests. Cheesy songs like YMCA and Cupid Shuffle were on the DJ's set list, and Harry even offered a dance to one of Louis' aunts during My Girl. Harry was having a splendid time.

It didn't bother Harry at all that he wasn't allowed to stand with the other women who were anticipating the bouquet throw. Harry didn't need a bouquet to know that he would one day get married to Louis. Still, it would have been nice. This was just another thing that he wasn't allowed to do today.

Instead, Harry stood in front of the DJ's booth to face Jay, who had her back turned away from the dozens of women ready to catch the bouquet. Harry offered to take a few pictures of the moment so that the wedding photographer could take a bathroom break.

“Ready?!” He heard Jay yell, which caused even more hysterical screams from the throng of desparate, single women.

“This is so stupid,” Louis, standing beside Harry, whispered. “Do they really think they'll be the next to get married if they catch that bouquet?”

“I think it's cute,” Harry pouted as he got the camera ready.

“One!”

Louis sighed.

“Two!”

Harry raised the camera up to his face.

“Three!”

The screams got surprisingly louder, but Harry wasn't able to focus on that. Instead of throwing the bouquet backwards, Jay had aimed the flowers right at Harry's head. Harry was so unprepared that he dropped the camera and managed to catch the flowers before they hit the ground. There wasn't a sound of plastic and metal crashing to the ground though, because Louis apparently had quick enough reflexes to catch the camera in time.

“Oh my God!” Harry exclaimed, smiling widely at Louis, who was furiously blushing.

Louis looked at his mother and seemed to be having a conversation with her using his eyes. Whatever was happening, Jay seemed to be overly encouraging and Louis seemed to be stressed out.

“Um,” Louis started. “I wasn't going to do this until later tonight when we were alone, but _someone_ obviously wanted to be able to watch the moment unfold before her eyes.” Louis winked at his mother and he had a smirk on his face, so Harry knew he wasn't really upset.

“What are you talking about, Lou?” Harry asked as he held the bouquet in one hand and chewed on his fingernail on the other hand.

Louis smiled brightly at Harry before he bent down on one knee.

“Awww!” Someone had yelled.

“Could you please give me your left hand, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry gasped as he let Louis hold his now shaking hand.

“Harry, you mean the world to me. I have fought long and hard to be in this position with you, and I would have never wanted it any differently. You are worth the fight. I have loved you every single day, no matter how many times I had to pretend in public that I didn't. We have spent nearly four years together, through many ups and downs, and I know in my heart that you are _it_ for me. I'm not scared to love you, and I will fight every day for your love. You've caught the bouquet, Harry. So will you marry me?” Louis was smiling through the tears welling up in his eyes as the wedding guests clapped and hollered for the couple.

Harry laughed. “I thought you didn't believe in the wedding bouquet?”

“That was before I knew that my mom was going to throw it at you!”

Harry tugged on Louis' arm to pick the boy off of his knee. Harry grabbed Louis' face and smiled before he said, “Of course I'll marry you.”

The kissed they shared was undoubtedly much more than what Jay and Dan had shared during the ceremony, but no one complained. Harry was ecstatic. He had the bouquet, and now he had his _fiancé_ _._

“To the happy couples!” The DJ had exclaimed into the microphone. The crowd cheered as a new song was being played through the speakers.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort_

_We have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me_

_There's no place I'd rather be_

Louis slid the engagement ring on Harry's finger as the younger boy smiled brightly at his fiancé. _Fiancé_ , Harry thought to himself, _That will take a lot to get used to._ Harry couldn't have been happier as Louis grabbed both of his hands and swayed to the music, never dropping the bouquet.

“I didn't plan on her throwing the bouquet at you.” Louis whispered. “I wouldn't have been so rude about it if I knew she was going to do that.”

Harry squeezed Louis' hands and smiled at him. “I'm not hurt by what you said,” He replied. “I am happy that I ended up with it, though.”

“Oh,” Louis smirked, “Happier than you are with your new ring?”

“Nothing compares to that, obviously.” Harry said, and kissed Louis before he could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! My name is Dorothy and this is my very first one shot. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> If you want, follow me on tumblr @ daddymalik.tumblr.com


End file.
